Matthew Murdock
Matthew "Matt" Murdock is a blind lawyer by day and masked crime-fighter by night from New York's Hell's Kitchen. It didn't take long until the public start calling him The Devil of Hell's Kitchen because of his merciless towards criminals. However after taking down Wilson Fisk, the newspapers dubbed the masked hero Daredevil. Biography ''Daredevil Early Life Matt Murdock lived in Hell's Kitchen with his dad, boxer, Battlin' Jack Murdock. After Jack's fights, Matt used to help patch up his father's wounds, even giving him stitches when needed. His father constantly encouraged him to study hard so he wouldn't have the life that he had. When Matt was nine he saved an old man that was nearly killed in an accident but was blinded when hazardous liquid got into his eyes. Matt's father was very supportive of Matt and decided to go against Roscoe Sweeney and Samuel Silke when they tried to fix his fight with Carl Creel. Jack knocked out Creel but paid with his life as he was gunned down in an alley. Matt heard the gunshot and found his father already dead when he arrived. He was taken to the orphanage St. Agnes where he was found by Stick and mentored in how to harness his senses and fight. In 2010, Matt studied law at Columbia University. The first day of college he met Foggy Nelson, who would become his best friend. During his time as an student, Matt briefly dated a "Greek girl" he met in Spanish class. In the end, Matt graduated summa cum laude, and Foggy cum laude. In 2015, Matt and Foggy returned to Hell's Kitchen and subsequently worked as interns for the prestigious law firm Landman and Zack. However, Matt disapproved of their ideology, defending big powerful companies, and convinced Foggy to leave just before they were offered a position. Instead, Matt and Foggy set out to have their own law firm, Nelson and Murdock. One night at his apartment, he used his abilities to discover a neighbor of his molested his daughter while his wife was at work. Matt called Child Services, but in vain, as the wife didn't believe the situation that was happening at her home. Angered, Matt used a disguise to assault the man one night at his job, swearing him to get him again if he didn't stop his behavior. Matt felt right for making him pay when the law wasn't able to, and shortly after became a masked vigilante, wearing a black outfit made from things bought online. "Into the Ring" Matt went to confession, claiming he was not there to seek forgiveness for what he had done, but instead he was asking forgiveness for what he was about to do. He would not tell the priest his intentions however. The same night, Murdock wore an entirely black outfit and tracked down a group of gangsters led by Turk Barrett. The gangsters were planning on transporting a group of young women to be used as prostitutes. Murdock attacked the gangsters and soon knocked them all unconscious and freed the women. Soon after, Nelson and Murdock was finally established in an office Matt and Foggy had recently acquired. While Foggy believed it was necessary to take any case they could, Matt stuck to his principle of representing only those that were in fact truly innocent. Meanwhile, Matt continued being a masked vigilante. One of the criminal groups whose plans Matt thwarted most frequently was the Russian Mafia and their human trafficking operations. Nelson and Murdock's first client was Karen Page, a secretary at Union Allied Construction, who had been framed for murder. Matt decided to take her case because he detected she was telling the truth about her innocence with the use of his amplified senses to listen to her heartbeat. Later, Karen was almost killed in her cell and because no charges had been presented after 24 hours of her arrest, Matt had her freed from custody. Matt interrogated her further, and found out she had discovered Union Allied money laundering records, and that was the reason she had been targeted. However, Murdock wasn't sure why wasn't she killed in the first place. Matt concluded that they had tried to discredit and scare her, and the only reason to do that was because she had something they wanted: a copy of the files. While Karen was staying at his apartment, Matt approached Karen with that theory, she lied to him stating she hadn't made a copy and the original files were deleted. In the middle of the night, when Karen sneakily left the apartment to return to hers, Matt decided to follow her disguised as his vigilante alter-ego. After she had recovered a USB stick with a copy of the files left in her bathroom, Karen was attacked by a hitman who was hiding at her apartment. Matt arrived in time to save her, and, after subduing the hitman, decided to take the USB stick to the New York Bulletin, for United Allied's illicit actions to be made public, so Karen would no longer be a target. Karen was proved innocent and to show her gratitude, she offered to work as a secretary for Nelson and Murdock. Later that night, Matt heard a young boy had been kidnapped by Russian gangsters so went out to try and rescue him. "Cut Man" The boy kidnapping was a trap by the Russians, Matt was able to escape but was severely injured. He ended up in a dumpster where he was found a teenager and a night nurse named Claire Temple. Claire took him upstairs into her apartment and treated his injuries, she quickly discovered that he was blind. Murdock woke up and tried to leave but Temple insisted that he had to stay as he wounds were too severe. As Murdock refused to give her his name she began calling him Mike. After a while, Murdock smelt a Russian mobster wearing strong aftershave coming up the stairs looking for him. Temple answered the door while Murdock hid and the man claimed to be an NYPD officer looking for the suspect of a robbery, Temple told the man that she hadn't seen anything. The mobster left but Murdock heard him on the phone and knew that he had not believed her, so he chased him down and dropped a fire extinguisher on his head, knocking him out. Murdock noticed that Santino had witnessed the attack and ran away. Together, Murdock and Temple dragged the unconscious mobster up to the roof. Once on the roof, Murdock began questioning the mobster on the location of the missing boy, telling him that he would hurt him every time he lied. Temple suggested that Murdock should stab him just above the eye, causing the man incredible pain. When that still didn't work, Murdock threatened to throw him off the roof, this made the mobster tell him exactly where the boy was. Murdock still threw him off the roof, letting him fall into the same dumpster he had been pulled out of earlier. When Temple asked if he was alive Murdock assured her he was. Murdock gave Temple a phone so they could contact each other and told her that it would be wise for her to relocate. Murdock then went to the place where the boy was being held hostage. He arrived and immediately began fighting the mobsters, after a prolonged fight during which many of the mobsters were thrown through doors, Murdock came out as the winner with all the mobsters lying unconscious on the floor or in too much pain to move. Murdock then removed his mask and freed the boy, telling him that he was now safe. Murdock carried him out of the house and later returned him to his family. "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" Nelson and Murdock were hired by James Wesley to defend a hitman named John Healy who had murdered Mr. Prohashka in a way it appeared to have been in self-defense. Sensing something felt wrong when their employer wouldn't give his name nor his boss' name, Matt took the case in order to get closer and find out more. Murdock and Nelson cross-examined Healy, who clearly was experienced in court proceedings. They began working out a strategy to get Healy off by claiming self defense. During the trail, Murdock noticed one of the women in the juries' heart begin to raise when Wesley entered, Murdock tracked down the man threatening her and forced him to leave her alone. Murdock later gave a speech during the trail claiming that there was not enough evidence to convict Healy. As the result was being read out, Murdock noticed that another juryman's heart raced as Wesley entered; the jury announced a hung jury, resulting to Healy's freedom. Matt later tracked down and confronted Healy. The pair began to fight, Healy using objects around him to attack Murdock, after an exhausting fight Murdock came out as the victor and began questioning Healy on who his employer was. Eventually Healy claimed it was Wilson Fisk. Healy told Murdock that now he had revealed Fisk's name, he, his family and his friends would all become targets. Seeing no alternative, Healy slammed his face into an iron spike, killing him instantly. Murdock could only watch in horror. "In the Blood" Matt is getting his wounds stitched by Claire after a confrontation with the Russians. He gives her a phone so he could contact her before he arrives. Meanwhile, James Wesley gives an offer from Fisk to the Ranskahov Brothers: allow him to have control over the assets he just got for them from Prohashka and he will deal with the masked man. Vladimir is against it; Anatoly is more susceptible. The brothers decide that they can deal with the masked man themselves. They awaken Semyon from his coma and learn where Claire Temple's Apartment is. Sergei does not find Temple there, but he makes her neighbor Santino tell him where she is. At Nelson and Murdock, Matt and Foggy Nelson discuss how Nelson wishes he was a big-time lawyer, Matt gets a phone call from Claire, he hears her screams over the phone. Matt ran to her aid but was too late, he spoke to Santino who was able to reveal that she had been taken away in a taxi driven by the Russians. 00he found Temple being tortured by the Russians, Matt switched off the lights in the room and managed to fight of the Russians in the dark and rescued Temple. He took her back to his apartment and tried to comfort her. Temple asked him to feel her heart and tell her how she was feeling; Matt knew then that she was terribly afraid for her life. However, Claire reassures the masked man is making a difference in Hell's Kitchen, Matt than tells Claire his real name is Matthew. "World on Fire" Matt attending to Claire wounds at Matt's apartment, after he told her that his real name was Matthew. He explained to her how he viewed the world and how he knew that she had reopened the wound on her back. She was relieved when he finally kissed her. Claire told Matt she has feelings for him, but questions her ability to be with someone who is so willing to put his own life in jeopardy. Meanwhile, Fisk had framed Matt for the murder of Anatoly Rankskahov his brother Vladimir declares war on the masked man. At Nelson and Murdock, Foggy and Matt, Karen have a client, Elena Cardenas. She told them that Armand Tully is trying to evict her from her rent-controlled apartment. Bess Mahoney referred Cardenas there, so Matt decides to go to the police station. In the precinct, Matt talks to Brett Mahoney and learns more about Tully. He then hears Piotr get killed by Detectives Blake and Carl Hoffman, because Piotr called Fisk by name. Later, Matt as the masked man, he approaches Blake, wanting to find Fisk. Blake than informs him that the masked man is the accused killer of Anatoly and the Russians seeking him. Matt steals his phone and departs. Later, Matt found the various locations of Russians on Blake's burner phone. He went to Claire for her to read it, and after a small argument about how far Matt would go, Claire left. Matt was tracking Vladimir, when Fisk executed a plan to get rid of the Russians, exploding numerous of their bases in Hell's Kitchen. Vladimir was escaping from one of the explosions when Matt confronted him, however the police arrived soon after and cornered Matt. "Condemned" Matt subdued the police officers, who were revealed to have been working for Fisk, but not before one of them shot Vladimir. Matt escaped with the wounded criminal to an abandoned warehouse, and contacted Claire to help take care of him. Using a flare found in the warehouse, Matt cauterized Vladimir's wound. However, the screams caused by Vladimir due to the application of the flare attracted the attention of a police officer who went to investigate. Even though Matt subdued the officer when he went to investigate, he failed to convince him not to call for backup. As the NYPD established a perimeter around the warehouse, Matt tried to interrogate Vladimir and get information about Fisk. Unwilling to die in the situation he found himself, Vladimir attacked Matt. The attack caused both of them to fall through a couple of floors into the warehouse's basement. There, Fisk contacted Matt using the handheld transceiver of the officer Matt had subdued, in an attempt to demoralize him. Fisk admired Matt conviction, and remarked their similarities, but claimed that they couldn't co-exist, and Matt swore to get Fisk and make him pay. Fisk bid farewell to Matt as the ESU raided the warehouse. With the help of Vladimir, who decided to help Matt still unwilling to die like that, Matt uncovered a manhole and escaped through the tunnels. A squad of ESU found Matt in the tunnels, but were quickly subdued. Vladimir started to collapse, and demanded for Matt to let him behind, armed with a gun taken from the ESU. Before Matt left, Vladimir told him that the only way to stop Fisk would be to kill him, then he revealed the name of Fisk's accountant, Leland Owlsley. Matt became a wanted man after this, being dubbed by the press as "the Devil of Hell's Kitchen". "Stick" An attempt at interrogating Leland Owlsley turned out a failure when Matt was distracted by the appearance of Stick, and Fisk's accountant escaped. Stick had returned to America in order to strike against a Japanese threat, that was something more than the Yakuza. Murdock accepted to help Stick, only if he didn't kill anybody. On the docks, the Japanese were receiving a shipment, identified by Stick as the "Black Sky." Matt sneakily reduced their numbers with the help of a pair of batons Stick gave him. When the shipment arrived, it was revealed to be a young child. Matt detected how Stick was preparing to shot an arrow at the kid, and managed to deflect the arrow to prevent him from killing the boy. Matt took care of the remaining Japanese at the scene, and Stick disappeared. Matt returned to his apartment, where Stick was waiting for him. Matt confronted Stick about the attempted murder, but he was corrected when Stick informed him he ended up killing the boy while Matt was distracted with the remaining enemies back in the docks. Enraged, Matt attacked Stick and the two proceeded to fight in Matt's apartment, until Stick is finally knocked out and subsequently left the apartment, leaving behind the two pair of batons. In the wreckage that was left of his furniture, Matt found the bracelet he had given to Stick when he was younger. "Shadows in the Glass" Matt discovered that Karen and Foggy were trying to expose Union Allied beyond the corruption scandal for which Karen had been framed for murder, and he agreed to help but only if they did it within the confines of the law. Later that night, it was reported on the news that Detective Blake had regained conciousness after being shot. Matt went to him as the Man in the Mask, but he discovered Blake's partner had poisoned him, and with only moments to live, Blake was interrogated by Matt and told him everything he knew about Fisk. Matt contacted journalist Ben Urich, who was helping Karen and Foggy, to expose Wilson Fisk's identity to prevent him from staying in the shadows, while still not incriminating him as they didn't have enough proof. However, Fisk soon made himself public on his own, as nothing more than a benevolent philanthropist, turning the tide of the battle he was already winning even more on his favor. "Speak of the Devil" Matt wasn't as active as the vigilante as he was before, choosing to be more cautious of who he targets. He frequented visiting Father Lantom, consulting him on his internal conflict of whether or not he should kill Fisk, whom he perceived to be the "Devil". After Elena Cardenas was murdered, Matt went back into action, trying to find a trail and get to whoever had killed her. Matt ended up in Pier 81 after interrogating the junkie that was hired to kill her, and found himself against Nobu, leader of the Japanese criminals he and Stick had confronted. Nobu was was wearing an all red ninja suit, Nobu proved himself superior to Matt in combat, and heavily injured. During the fight, Nobu was thrown against a batch of barrels, and was partially soaked in oil. Subsequently, a ceiling lamp was broken during the continuous fight, causing a spark that ignited Nobu in fire. After Nobu's defeat, he was confronted by Wilson Fisk, who had been an ally of Nobu. Matt promised to kill Fisk and tried to go hand-to-hand against him, with a disastrous result. After Fisk left his assistant finish Matt off, Murdock managed to barely escape alive by jumping out of the warehouse's window into the river. Matt crashed into his apartment, at the same time Foggy was at his door. Foggy heard the noise caused by Matt's abrupt return and discovered the masked vigilante instead of his friend. After Matt collapsed due to the injuries, Foggy proceeded to unmask him and discover Matt's secret. "Nelson v. Murdock" Matt regained consciousness briefly before collapsing again, and managed to convince Foggy not to take him to a hospital, and instead call Claire. After being patched up, Matt laid resting on his sofa. When he woke up, Foggy confronted him about his alter-ego and questioned if he was the one responsible for the bombing and the killings of cops. Matt revealed to Foggy his abilities, his history with Stick, his motives, and even told Foggy that he attempted to kill Fisk earlier. Foggy couldn't forgive Matt for what he had done, and left him and Nelson and Murdock. "The Path of the Righteous" While Matt was still healing he visited Father Lantom. He confused by his feelings, feeling that his constant internal conflict could mean he had the Devil in him. Lantom reassured that if he believed so, God had created the Devil to become a symbol to be feared, to tread the path of the righteous. Matt returned home and tried to meditate to calm his mind and recover his body, but he continued to suffer from the memories of his violent fights with Nobu and Fisk. Putting his suit back on, he tracked down and chased Turk Barrett and disarmed him. He threatened that if he went for any of his backup weapons, he would throw him off the roof. Matt demanded to know where Fisk got his suits from, Barrett initially claimed to not know but quickly revealed that it was Melvin Potter when Matt nearly threw him off the roof. Arriving at Melvin Potter's Workshop, He explored the Workshop and looked at designs and blueprints on the tables. He was soon interrupted by the arrival of Melvin Potter. When Matt revealed his presence, Potter appeared confused and frightened, claiming that no one should be there, he then attacked him with items around the workshop including chains and buzzsaws. Eventually Matt managed to overpower Potter and spoke to him, he quickly realised that Potter was a mentually unstable man who was being forced to work for Fisk under the threat that his friend Betsy would be killed. Matt promised he would protect Potter and Beatty if he designed an suit for him. In spired by Father Lantom words Matt asked Potter to designed a symbol. "The Ones We Leave Behind" Matt went to the Nelson and Murdock, he found Foggy and Karen after an awkward encounter with Foggy as he was leaving, Matt spoke to Karen. Karen tried to convince Matt to repair his friendship with Foggy. Matt suspected that Page was hiding something, when he asked if something had happened she told him that the world had fallen apart. That night, Matt as The Man in Black met with Ben Urich outside his offices and asked him for information regarding the heroin he had taken from the junkie who had killed Elena Cardenas. He told Urich that he believed since the Russians had been wiped out, Fisk would have likely taken over distribution of the heroin and he wanted to disrupt that trade to throw Fisk off balance. When Urich revealed he was working on something he believed could help, Matt told him to keep his head down, using Anatoly Ranskahov's death as an example. Urich told him it was a woman running the Chinese drug trade and they were using blind men and women to deliver the heroin. Urich jokingly told Matt, he needed a new outfit and Murdock assured him he was working on it. Waiting in the street Urich told Matt he had seen the blind men delivering the drugs, he used his heightened hearing, he waited to hear the taps of a stick. Matt followed the woman until she was picked up by a car, Matt followed the car using the classical music it was playing to keep track of it's location, running over rooftops until it stopped outside a warehouse. Matt listened and memorised the secret knock to gain entry. Matt returned home, while stitching up his wounds again he called Karen to tell her he would not be coming into the office as he claimed he was working on something that could help the case. That night, Matt used the secret knock to gain entry into the Chinese drugs den, once inside he took out the guards before looking at all the blind workers making the heroin, who had seemingly all been blinded with burns. He was spotted by the woman in charge, Madame Gao, who ordered the workers to attack him. Matt survived the attack and confronted Gao, she revealed that all her workers had blinded themselves rather than her blinding them because they had faith in her. When Matt tried to ask her about Fisk, she hit him in the chest and sent him flying across the room, when he looked up he found she had escaped. With the building burning down, Matt ordered one of the guards to allow the blind workers to escape. As he was leaving Matt was confronted by Brett Mahoney who attempted to arrest him, Matt knocked him down and told him that Blake and Carl Hoffman were dirty cops before escaping. He returned to the office to find Karen had locked the door, Karen asked him if the company had become three people who never speak to each other, in response Matt than quoted Stick's speech that he should push the people he cared about away, and although he had tried to ignore it he clearly had listened to those words. He told Page that he had a terrible night in which he had seen the worst of humanity and learned that he could not do what he did alone anymore. As he broke down crying, Page took him in her arms and comforted him telling him he was not alone and he never was. "Daredevil" After Ben Urich was found murdered in his home at the hands of Fisk, Matt and Karen attended his funeral, led by Father Lantom. He listened as Page spoke to Ben's widow Doris Urich. Lantom approached Murdock to ask how he was holding up after the death of his friend, Murdock told him he felt that it was his fault that Urich had died as he had not stopped Fisk. Matt and Foggy reconciled and decided to work together once again to put an end to him. As he and Foggy were having a conversation with Brett Mahoney, one of the few honest officers at the 15th precinct, Matt overheard a corrupt officer talking on the radio, as he and other officers in Fisk's payroll were sweeping the city looking for Carl Hoffman, another dirty cop who had disappeared, being kept in hiding by Leland Owlsley as a leverage to get away when he tried to abandon Fisk, who could blow Fisk's operations wide open. Using numerous records of Landman and Zack provided by Marci Stahl regarding Fisk's companies, Matt, Foggy and Karen investigated to find any lead that could point where had Owlsley been holding Hoffman. After finding a direction, Matt rescued Hoffman from a squad of corrupt officers at the last second, and ordered him to turn himself in to Mahoney. With Hoffman's statement, the names of every single person in Fisk's payroll were revealed, and they were all soon arrested by the FBI, along with Fisk. Not only Fisk's schemes were thwarted, but also the masked vigilante cleared his name. However, the FBI transport carrying Fisk was assaulted by more of Fisk's men, who managed to retrieve him. Before tracking down Fisk, Matt paid a visit to Melvin Potter and retrieved his new costume. After pinning down the location of Fisk's transport, Matt caused the truck to crash, forcing Fisk to get out from it and try to escape. Matt cornered Fisk in a alleyway, the pair engaged in a fierce and brutal fight, with Fisk's brute strength and determination was equally matched with Matt's speed and agility. Although his new armored suit offered extra protection, Fisk was still able to beat Matt nearly to death by throwing him at walls and hard onto the ground before beating him with a metal pole repeatedly. All while ranting about how the city did not deserve heroes but deserved people like himself and his father. Determined to bring Fisk down, Matt disarmed Fisk and used his own batons to beat him into submission. Barely able to stand, Fisk mocked Murdock's attempts to make a difference to the city while wearing a costume, but with a final hard punch to the face, knocked out Fisk. Mahoney happened to be the cop who heeded the call for the disturbances, and identified the masked vigilante despite his new appearance before cuffing Fisk. Matt subsequently left the scene. The next day, the press dubbed Matt "Daredevil" the masked hero that had brought to an end to Fisk's escape. As Matt, Foggy and Karen picked up from what was left to move forward, while Fisk was imprisoned at Ryker's while waiting for trial. That night, Matt put on his new red suit and stood on a rooftop overlooking Hell's Kitchen. Upon hearing the screams of women in danger, Daredevil readied his batons and ran off the roof to save them. The Defenders ''To be added Character traits Matt has a strong sense of morality and justice, which he carries with him in his work as a lawyer and a vigilante. While professional, Matt is not without a sense of humour, and is very easygoing with his friends. Quips about his blindness don't bother him, and he even frequently jokes about it himself. Despite this, when under stress, Matt pushes the people around him away, attempting to take all responsibility upon himself to fix Hell's Kitchen. Although he tries to be a pillar of strength and support for the people around him, Matt can only take so much pressure before he breaks down. As Daredevil, Matt is vicious and merciless towards criminals. Although he refuses to kill, Matt is not afraid to break bones or torture his targets to get what he is after, even if his targets are not criminals themselves. Due to his extremely violent nature as a vigilante, Matt realizes that he has the potential to become the very thing he hates, and takes care to never cross that line. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Senses:' Matt became blind in a chemical accident when he was 9 years old, the chemicals increase his 4 remaining senses to superhuman levels, as he got older his powers got stronger, by the time he was an adult, matt had gain full control over his senses and can use them very proficiently. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Matt's hearing is so acute that he can clearly hear people converse at great distances away, hear people's heartbeats, and hear Claire's bones shifting as she breathed. Through practice, Matt is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **'Lie Detection:' Matt's hearing is so acute that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeat. **'Superhuman Smell:' Matt's olfactory senses are so good that he can smell a man's scent of stale cigarettes and cheap cologne three floors above him. When he was a boy, his sense of smell was already so acute he could smell an old man sitting at a bench across from him who had cancer. By smelling an old cigarette, Matt could tell that whoever smoked it previously had rotten teeth. **'Superhuman Taste:' Matt was able to tell that Claire Temple had ripped open some of the stitches on her back, due to tasting copper in the air from the blood of her open wound. Stick taught him how to train this sense allowing him to pick out every individual ingredient, including that the milk used came from three different dairy farms and that the man who served him used a certain type of soil in his garden. **'Superhuman Touch:' Matt can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperature. He can dodge attacks and even bullets by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different floors by feeling the vibrations they make from moving such as footsteps. Matt could feel the heat generated from the blood spilling from the gunshot wound on Vladimir Ranskahov. **'Radar Sense:' Through a combination of all of his heightened senses, Matt is able to perceive the world around him through a radar-like sense. This is not exactly true sight to him, as he cannot see details in the world around him, and everything looks orange and red as if "the world's on fire", but it enables him to "see" enough to compensate for his blindness. Abilities *'Expert Lawyer:' Despite the fact that he has just opened his own law firm, and that he has just started to practice law, Matt is an excellent lawyer. *'Master Martial Artist:' Matt was trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, by Stick at a young age and excelled in it. He continued training despite the fact that Stick gave up on him, and he eventually used his skills to fight criminals as Daredevil. He was even able to take down the more physically powerful Wilson Fisk. *'Master Stick Fighter:' Matt was trained in stick fighting, by Stick at a young age and excelled in it. He continued training despite the fact that Stick gave up on him, and he eventually used his skills to fight criminals as Daredevil. *'Indomitable Will/High Tolerance for Pain:' Matt is fearless. Under no situation does he ever give up. *'Heightened Reflexes:' Matt has excellent reflexes, *'Peak-human Agility:' Matt has excellent agility, *'Heightened Dextereity: '''Due to his superhuman hearing Matt has excellent balance giving him perfect equilibrium, increasing his agility and refining his movements. *'Free Running/Acrobatics/Stealth:' Matt is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. *'Multilingual:' Matt is capable of fluently speaking English and Spanish. Equipment *'Daredevil suit:' Matt initially put together a costume of form-fitting black garments, rounded out by a mask and sturdy gloves and boots. This crude suit was replaced by a resilient black and red suit that offers full body protection against moderate abrasions and impact trauma without trading away flexibility. *'Sticks:' Matt briefly used two pair of wooden sticks, given to him by his former mentor. *'Expandable Batons:' It functions as a a multi-purpose cane with different modes, such as two short sticks or a larger staff. Relationships *Jack Murdock - Father. *Foggy Nelson - Best friend and law partner. *Karen Page - Secretary, friend and and love interest. *Father Lantom - Friend. *The Kingpin - Enemy. *James Wesley - Enemy. *Nobu - Enemy. *Vladimir Ranskahov - Enemy turned ally. *Madame Gao - Enemy. *Anatoly Ranskahov - Enemy. *Melvin Potter - Enemy turned ally. *Ben Urich - Friend. *Brett Mahoney - Ally. *Claire Temple - Friend And Former love interest *Stick - Former mentor. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV Series) **Daredevil'' - Charlie Cox and Skylar Gaertner (young) ***"Into the Ring" (First appearance) ***"Cut Man" ***"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" ***"In the Blood" ***"World on Fire" ***"Condemned" ***"Stick" ***"Shadows in the Glass" ***"Speak of the Devil" ***"Nelson v. Murdock" ***"The Path of the Righteous" ***"The Ones We Leave Behind" ***"Daredevil" **''Jessica Jones''- Charlie Cox **''The Defenders'' - Charlie Cox Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *After his father's death, Matt Murdock was raised in the St. Agnes Orphanage, where Skye was also raised. *The black costume Matt Murdock wears takes inspiration from Frank Miller and John Romita Jr.'s 1993 limited series Daredevil: The Man Without Fear. *The substance which blinds Matt is never revealed, but the barrels reveal it to be “TYP A” with the serial number “0464XXXX” as in April 1964, when Daredevil #1 was first published. *Daredevil is the first hero in the MCU with a secret identity. Gallery ''Daredevil'' 2015 Daredevil 2.jpg Matt Murdock and Claire Temple.jpg Daredevil Netflix 01.jpg "Into the Ring" Into the Ring Young Matt Murdock.png Into the Ring Young Matt Murdock-1.png Into the Ring Jack with Matt Murdock.png Into the Ring Young Matt Murdock-2.png Into the Ring Jack with Matt Murdock-1.png Into the Ring Jack with Matt Murdock-2.png Into the Ring Young Matt Murdock-3.png Into the Ring Young Matt and Jack Murdock.png Into the Ring Young Matt Murdock-4.png Into the Ring Young Matt and Jack Murdock-1.png Into the Ring Matt confession.png Daredevil netflix 32 .jpg Into the Ring Matt confession-1.png Into the Ring Matt confession-2.png Daredevil netflix 25 .jpg Into the Ring Matt confession-3.png Into the Ring Masked Man.png Into the Ring Masked Man-1.png Daredevil netflix 13 .jpg Into the Ring Matt Murdock.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-1.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-2.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-3.png Into the Ring Matt, Foggy and Susan Harris.png Into the Ring Matt, Foggy and Susan Harris-1.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-4.png Into the Ring Matt and Susan Harris.png Into the Ring Matt and Foggy.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-5.png Into the Ring Interrogation room.png Into the Ring Matt and Foggy-1.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-6.png Into the Ring Matt listening to Karen's heartbeat.png Into the Ring Matt and Foggy-2.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-7.png Into the Ring Hoffman, Blake, Foggy and Matt.png Into the Ring Foggy and Matt.png Into the Ring Karen, Foggy and Matt.png Into the Ring Matt, Foggy and Karen.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-8.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-9.png Into the Ring Matt and Karen.png Into the Ring Karen reflected in Matt's glasses.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-10.png Into the Ring Masked Man-2.png Into the Ring Masked Man fighting Mr. Rance.png Into the Ring Masked Man fighting Mr. Rance-1.png Into the Ring Masked Man-3.png Into the Ring Masked Man-4.png Daredevil netflix 2 .jpg Daredevil netflix 1.jpg Into the Ring Mr. Rance and the Masked Man.png Into the Ring Mr. Rance and the Masked Man-1.png Into the Ring Masked Man-5.png Into the Ring Masked Man-6.png Into the Ring Foggy, Karen and Matt.png Into the Ring Foggy, Karen and Matt-1.png Into the Ring Karen and Matt.png Into the Ring Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law-1.png Into the Ring Fogwell's Gym.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-11.png Into the Ring Fogwell's Gym-1.png Daredevil Into the Ring.jpg Into the Ring Matt Murdock-12.png Into the Ring Creel vs. Murdock.png Daredevil netflix 22 .jpg Daredevil netflix 23 .jpg Into the Ring Matt Murdock-13.png Into the Ring Matt Murdock-14.png "Cut Man" Daredevil netflix 19 .jpg Daredevil netflix 18 .jpg Daredevil netflix 8 .jpg 2015 Daredevil 7 .png "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson.jpg 5439aaea946a5.jpg CC Matt Murdock.jpg "In the Blood" Daredevil netflix 3 .jpg DaredevilPiotr.jpg "World on Fire" CC Daredevil.jpg DaredevilPiotr.jpg 5439aa6fceaf8.jpg "Condemned" To be added "Stick" To be added "Shadows in the Glass" Daredevil netflix 44 .jpg "Speak of the Devil" To be added "Nelson v. Murdock" To be added "The Path of the Righteous" To be added "The Ones We Leave Behind" 2015 Daredevil 1.jpg "Daredevil" reddd-1.png.jpg reddd-2.png.jpg Matt Murdock and Karen Page.jpg Promotion and Filming Daredevil_Topshot.jpg Daredevil Poster 04.png Daredevil_Poster_Cropped.jpg Daredevil_Costume_Poster.jpg Daredevil_Red_Costume.png 0tmX52a-Imgur.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 5.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 4.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 3.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 2.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 1.jpg ''The Defenders'' To be added Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:Characters with Agility Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Secret identity Category:Defenders members